Amy's Breaking Point
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Amy has finally had enough of it, if she can't get Sonic to truly marry her, she'll do it by force. Injecting herself with L&S DNA, giving her the ability of Chaos Control, she sets out to capture her love.


The Rush  
  
Sonic and Shadow were at it again, speeding across the universe, seeing who can lap the entire Solar system first. They were both in their Super forms, golden energy radiating and following the two powerful hedgehogs. The two were breaking sound barriers and was approaching the speed of light. "Alright then!" The two yelled in unison as they were only about two hundred thousand billion miles from Earth and Tail's landing pad, which was the finishing line. "I win!" Sonic exclaimed as they slowed down to prevent themselves from going straight through Earth. The two hedgehogs landed, sonic booms destroying what was left of the glass in Tail's home from their blast off. As usual, the result was normal: A tied. The two glared at each other and prepared to blast off again, but their Super forms have worn off and they were dead tired.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Humph. Very well." Shadow said in his usual voice and looked up. "Can I borrow a Chaos Ruby?" Shadow asked, extending a hand to Tails who was hiding in his hangar. The fox tossed a red Chaos Emerald to the black Hedgehog and smirked. Chaos Ruby was what they referred to the fake Chaos Emeralds, they do everything the normal Chaos Emeralds except for the incredible power part, so they could utilize Chaos Control with the "Chaos Rubies" Shadow gave a nod and tossed the jewel into the air. "Later Sonic, don't slow down."  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Were the last words that Sonic heard before Shadow disappeared in a brilliant flash of light. Sonic smirked and grabbed one himself.  
  
"Haven't used these in awhile." He said to himself as he reminisced about the time on the Colony Arc. "I'm going to see where Amy is Tails, give my regards to Knuckles!" Sonic said. He saluted to his best friend and tossed the green jewel into the air.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" The blue hedgehog yelled and he entered a frozen time state of world. He could just think of a place and warp there. It was hard for the Hedgehog just to keep him from going through the planet. He could warp through anything, whether it is solid object or anything else in the brief time he spends in this realm. "He suddenly spotted a pink blur not far from here." Sonic wondered. "No impossible. only Shadow and I can Chaos Control. and that's only because."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Gerard's Log, 1975, November 21st. I have completed my experiment, the Light and Shadow project. I have made two creatures that will be considered the Ultimate Life forms. They are faster than anything and can withstand the mightiest blows provided they have some Monoxide Light Energy inside them (My fancy word for Rings). Yet I feel there is something missing, but I figured out what is wrong. Possibly a hundred years from now, where they never age and I will be dead, they might be cloned. This is why I'm making a special property for them both. The Chaos Emeralds. they wield enough energy to level the planet, I think I'll give them the power to use them, to manipulate the Chaos Emeralds. It will be a long and difficult task, but these old weary bones must leave a legacy. Log out." The video clip ended and the twin hedgehogs stood there amazed. They saw themselves, in test tubes in suspended animation.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"That couldn't have been Amy. unless." Sonic began to chase after the source of the blur. After about two seconds in Chaos time, he spotted her, Amy, the Sonic fan that took obsession to a whole new level, she has tried so many times to force the blue hedgehog to marry her it wasn't even funny.  
  
"My darling Sonic! I found a way to catch you finally!" The pink hedgehog jumped up and down. "I can use Chaos Control! I can finally catch you!" She jumped up and down.  
  
"Amy?" Sonic exclaimed. "What in hell's name are you doing here? If you stay here too long your body will be reduced to nothing, in fact." Sonic has been in Chaos time for too long and he uttered the words again. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He reappeared with Amy beside him.  
  
"You don't seem to understand the power of Chaos Control! It's too dangerous, if you ever want me to marry you, then promise me. you'll NEVER use it." Sonic said, his voice was clouded with worry.  
  
"Your just saying that so I can never catch you!" Amy said, miffed.  
  
"No! Amy I love you I really do, I'm just not ready to settle down, please, don't do anything stupid." Sonic pleaded.  
  
"You really. love me?" Amy said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. Just please, promise me, now give me the emerald."  
  
"Now that I know you love me Sonic. it's time for you to stop running and for me. to finally have my darling Sonic." Amy said in a seductive way.  
  
"What.?" Sonic said. The pink hedgehog disappeared and Sonic blacked out. 


End file.
